


ॐ Miz U's Haikus ॐ

by MizUndahStood



Category: Original Work
Genre: 'Cuz that's how I roll..., 5-7-5, ;~D, Angst, Gen, Namasté Y’all, Non Traditional Haiku, Oblique References, Poetry, Random Brain Droppings, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As written on the tin...</p>
<p>Occasional meanderings in Haiku Style</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few of my haiku style Brain Droppings. They've all been shared elsewhere. With few exceptions there is no context for what compelled me to cobble together any particular grouping of seventeen syllables. 
> 
> Also - There is almost no adherence to the traditional style of using the words to express an appreciation of nature. Someone described them to me as an _"Americanized"_ version of haiku. 
> 
> I'm totally okay with that notion.
> 
>  
> 
> ƸӜƷ

9/1/14:

It’s your _Birth Debut_  
Butterflies Zebras Moonbeams  
Warm Wishes Big Hugs 

ॐ

 

4/30/14:

specious punishment  
rabble rousers are sated  
commerce marches on

3/22/14:  
hole card in plain view  
unabashed mendacity  
dumb ass reprobate

 

3/20/14:  
wandering off piste  
seeking finding creating  
feed your bodhi tree

 

ƸӜƷ

3/19/14:

ignobility  
issuing foul sussurance  
oblique intentions

3/19/14:  
rashomon effect  
a stagnant culture of blame  
vile raison d’être 

 

1/28/14:

earthy smooth piquant  
creamy ice cold indulgence  
late night latte drink

1/14/14:

life’s exigencies  
ego expands conundrum  
folly creates fools 

ƸӜƷ


	2. 2013

5-7-5: 12/5/13

ahhh, twenty thirteen  
winding down very quickly  
what a long strange trip

 

12/5/13:

ahhh, twenty thirteen  
winding down very quickly  
what a long strange trip

 

12/3/13:

triumvirate woe  
such earnest machinations  
stygian gumption

 

 

11/12/13:

waxing gibbous moon  
fullness ever increasing  
show us your Beaver*

*Beaver Moon – November

 

11/2/13:

erratic affect  
three zero one point eight three*  
Janus mask made flesh

 

(*google it... 301.83)

 

7/27/22:

obtuse tommyrot  
minor pause endless blather  
thoughtless ellipsis

 

4/26/13:

divine lil' kumquats  
tasty citrus flavour bombs  
bitter tangy sweet

 

2/13/13:

insight perigee  
acumen seeks cogency  
tactful gravitas

☮


	3. 2012

12/12/12:  
put a pin in it  
harshness is not required  
kind does not mean soft

❤

 

11/21/12:

what is thankfulness  
we each have our own vision  
please share yours with me

11/13/12:

if your philosophy is _"who’s gonna stop me!?"_  
you may be a sociopath...

depraved cowardice  
an immature learned reflex  
so very craven

 

10/24/12:

tasty pierogies  
nappé of chicken gravy  
pillowy, tender...

 

7/15/12:

pretzel m&m  
such a carbolicious orb  
salty crunchy sweet

 

7/14/12:

how blessed, silence  
occupy your own headspace  
brevity. soul. wit.

 

2/24/12:

avoid pettifog  
embrace simple nonchalance  
mind over matter

 

4/26/12:

what mirthless joy  
condemned to endless prattle  
i ’ve fallen awake

 

3/30/12:

specious arrogance  
shameless faux integrity  
put that noise in check

(Alternate third line: check yourself, a’ight?!)

3/20/12:

please elucidate  
try your best to concentrate  
don’t worry i’ll wait

 

 

2/27/12:

skittles. hoodie. tea.  
extreme reaction unchecked  
how does this happen?

 

 

1/14/12:

refuse to devolve  
vanquish mediocrity  
choose forward movement

 

ƸӜƷ


	4. 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random prattle from 2011

greetings and blessings  
accepting kindness with grace  
full heart peaceful mind

(A Love Letter to My Peeps for Birthday well wishes)

 

12/22/11:

Finding Home-

true north does exist  
set your spinnaker windward  
love is safe harbor

 

The Rest is Silent-

meaningful silence  
thoughtful ambient pauses  
empty is not blank 

 

11/11/11:

granny smith apple  
freshness beyond all compare  
crispy yummy tart 

 

10/22/11:

 

always in my heart  
perpetual favorite  
peace love harmony

harmoniousness  
perpetual favorite  
always on my mind  
(Birthday Wishes for a dear friend)

 

10/6/11:

namasté Steve Jobs  
legendary maverick  
dynamic genius

maverick genius  
dynamic innovator  
Steve Jobs will be missed  
(Written after the passing of Steve Jobs)

 

9/29/11:  
beautiful artist  
creatively singular  
soulfully wondrous

(giving props to a friend for a job well done)

 

9/23/11:

tectonic madness  
aggressive realignment  
the earth has spoken

(Written moments after the East Coast Quake of 2011)

 

batten the hatches  
Miss Irene is on the way  
the hits keep coming

(Written in August 2011 as Hurricane Irene approached)

 

gnocchi are awesome  
fluffy potato pillows  
versatile dumplings


End file.
